Eiraiha
The Principal Goddess of Praxis during the Renaissance, reluctant heroine and happily married to Antimony. Principal God of Praxis and the current leader of the Celestial realm of New Heaven, the Electrum Kingdom, Eiraiha, or “Eihy” to close friends is the child of Ashtynn of Ishfell and Demara, a Goddess of great renown who lived in Old Heaven up until her life was cut tragically short in an incident involving an overwhelmingly self-confident god of war. Her name means the eternal, noble, shining light. She was so named by Her parents for Her honey-blonde locks and rainbow banded eyes which bore the promise of hope. Born to the goddess Demara and a mortal hero named Ashtynn, Eiraiha’s childhood was not unlike most Celestial children, She attended schooling on a variety of Heavenly and mortal subjects and underwent training amongst the Valkyriar in the arts of battle for much of this period. It is believed that She was in fact a middling to impressive student. At the tender age of five hundred and fifty She was awarded the title and position of Principal Goddess, this after Her predecessor had been removed from his post for attempting to wipe out the human race in the mortal realm. It was at this time that Seretique vi Alloriel took up the mantle of Demon Lord and with a degree of help from within her ranks was able to bring about the Grand Changing. If the two had met under better circumstances, they could have become great friends, however with Seretique vi Alloriel taking Her perceived fiancé from Her, the two became dreaded enemies. Eiraiha spent a good four hundred and fifty years wallowing in self-pity and resenting the Demon Kingdom’s residents who now referred to themselves as mamonme. She too lost control of Her Luminaire, those who were meant to spread Her message of peace and love, but instead spread a message of war and retribution while some exponents descended into depravity and corruption. These horrible events weighed heavily on Her, undermining her self-confidence and accenting Her tendency to worry. It is thanks in fact to the mamonme Clover Meadlowry, a bovitauride, that Her perpetual cycle of misery was brought to a close and a new happier life began. The bovitauride has become Her high priestess and a surrogate older sister to the Principal Goddess, a bond which has only strengthened over the decades. After the founding of Crystal Plinth in the Pristidae region now home to the Land of the Gentle Flame, Mrs Meadlowry taught mamonme about treasuring love over lust while educating Eiraiha about more carnal activities and desires. If one surrogate sister is not enough, the Principal God has since been adopted by a second mamonme, a Wendy by name of Alyssum who fusses over Her in much the way a mother would and is second only to Clover herself. The mysterious Ixia, high priestess and Queen of the plant Mamonme has been trying, and failing, to remain professional in Her presence and is something of a much loved aunt to Her. Following the events of the great war She has found her fated mate, gained a blood sister and an even greater extended family. Her old home town Luminance now orbits the Crystal Pillar, preserving what She privately considers to be the best of Old Heaven. She has even entered into a tentative friendship with the deposed Demon Lord Seretique after mutually forgiving each other's previous enmity. Recently, she has become a mother and discovered not long after that her son Aered has three fated mates. Eiraiha is fast becoming the most popular incumbent Principal Goddess of all time since She is seen to be working hard around the world (and beyond) to fulfil Her promise of a better tomorrow for the battered world. Though not all like Her open door policies and some hang onto old grudges even Her political opponents have to admit that She is getting things done. We must add that Eiraiha, being a Celestial, has a tendency to influence the reality around her according to the waxing of her moods. As a result, when She is very happy, rainbows similar to those forming the irises of her eyes will appear to pop into being, small rainstorms may form when She is sad or nervous and thunderstorms if angered. Snow is oft a sign of great sadness, while tornadoes signify worry. Trivia * She has been voted as the cutest Principal Goddess. * She's also the first to use the title of Principal Goddess rather than Principal God, mainly due to generations of mamonme followers insisting on it. * She has been cured of grumpiness. * She had wanted to become a teacher in Heaven. * Legally, she is Lady of Ishfell, a lost part of the Pridolae region. Category:CharactersCategory:CelestialsCategory:Pie-rates Category:Celestial Characters